Elmira chapter 1
by Deathfeather55
Summary: About a young girl having to go with Prince Scar of the kingdom to go save his younger sister in whom has been kidnapped. I will get the rest of the chapters out soon.
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a girl named Elmira. She had the most beautiful girl in her whole village. Not only was the most beautiful girl in her village she was the bravest of them too. The king knew of Elmira's braveness and one day summoned her to the castle to talk to her.

"Elmira," said the king, " I summoned you here because I have a mission for you if you'll accept it."

"What is my mission to be?" asked Elmira.

As the king explained what had happened to his only daughter, Crystal, Elmira listened carefully to the task.

"Alright, I'll go and get your daughter back." siad Elmira.

"First," said the king, "You'll take my son, Prince Scar with you." he said

The prince had entered the room as his father, the king, said that.

"What?!" exclaimed the prince. "Why must I go with her father I can save my sister myself!" he said.

"Okay, let's go Scar." said Elmira.

As the two traveled together they didn't speak once to each other at all. Then Elmira broke the silence.

"We should set up somewhere to sleep for the night before it gets too dark out and wont be able to see." said Elmira.

The two set up camp before it got too dark. As they sat in the darkness by the fire eating they didn't make eye contact nor talk to each other. When the two were asleep Elmira went out for a moonlight swim in the river not far from the place where they were staying for the night. She had come back just before Scar woke up and she decide to start packing her things first to get ready to leave. Scar woke up because of all the noise Elmira was making when she was gathering her things.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?" ask Scar

"We need to leave here now." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just went out for a walk and there are hunters out we need to leave now." Elmira said.

The two left and kept up the travel to go save the Princess Crystal. They walked though the early morning out of the woods into a field that lead into a small town.

"There's a small town up there. We'll stop and get something to eat and get some food for the trip to go get your sister." Elmira said as they both stood at the edge of the field. After they both had something to eat they got some food for the travel and left the town as soon as they were done so that no one asked who they were or where they were going.

"Lets stop here and eat a little something." said Scar

Elmira agreed and they both sat down to have a little something to eat. As they were eating they talked and got to know each other a little better. After that they continued their journey to go find the princess to bring her home. They journey when on for about 2 weeks and finally they found were Crystal was being held prisoner.

"There it is." said Scar, "But now how the hell do we get inside?" he asked.

"Your more of a dummy then I thought." said Elmira as she stuck her tongue out at the prince.

"Oh really?" he asked as they made their way towards the tower to save Crystal.

"Brother!" shouted Crystal whe she saw Elmira and Scar.

"Sister you must be quiet so that we don't get killed ok." Scar said.

"Yes, do you know the way to get into the tower Princess?" ask Elmira

"The only way in and out of this tower is through the window." exclaimed Crystal.

As Scar, Elmira, and Crystal figured out a way to get Crystal out of the tower, someone was coming towards the tower. They got everything read to climb the side of the tower to get the princess out and to go back to the kingdom to the safety of the castle walls around them.

Both the princess and Elmira came down the rope from the tower and they begun to leave the awful place to head back home. On the travel back they stopped in towns all the way back because the princess hadn't eaten in about two weeks cause of being locked in a tower. When they got back to the castle the king was very pleased with his daughter being home.

"Father!" exclaimed Crystal.

"Thank you Elmira for bring my daughter and son back safely." said the king

"Your welcome." said Elmira.

Elmira left without saying another word to the king and his family. Weeks had pasted by since she had brought Crystal back to the castle. One night Elmira heard a knock on her door and she thought to herself "Who's coming here this late at night?" She opened the door and was surprised to see Crystal standing there at her front door this late at night.

"What are you doing here this late at night?!" exclaimed Elmira.

After Crystal had explained the reason she was there. Elmira said she would go to the castle for the king had summoned her yet again. But this late at night? The two girls had arrived at the castle and went to the thrown room where the king and Prince Scar were waiting for them to come.

"Hello again Elmira." said the king

"Hello." said Elmira "Why have I been summoned here tonight?"

"Well my son had something he wanted to ask you. He explained to me after the mission to go save my darling daughter Crystal." explained the king.

"I see so what is it you wish to ask me your majesty?" ask Elmira.

"Well", the prince begin " what I wanted to ask you is if you would marry me?" asked Scar.

Elmira was shocked that the prince had choosen her out of all the rest of the fair maidens in the kingdom.

"Yes, I will marry you." said Elmira as she smiled. The wedding was only a few days away and the whole kingdom was eager to see who it was that prince was to marry. There was a sudden knock on the door of Elmira' s room.

"Who is it?" asked Elmira

"It's me sweetie." said Scar.

"Oh. Come in dear." said Elmira

As the prince walked in Elmira got up to greet him at the door. She hugs him and he kisses her when he walks in and closes the door behind him and locks it as so it was night time. Elmira was shocked that Scar had done that.

"W-what are you doing Scar?" asked Elmire shocked.

As Scar chuckles he says "What else?" he asked. As so this was sudden to Elmira and tried to push Scar off but he was much stronger then she was. She kept trying to push him off but no matter how many times she tried he wouldn't let her over power him.

The next morning Elmira woke up and looked around for Scar and suddenly remembered what had happened last night.

"That jerk!" she yelled quietly to herself. As there was a knock on her door she suddenly jumped out of her bed and got dressed. She opened her door to see Crystal standing there.

"Morning Elmira." said Crystal with a smile.

"Morning Crystal. Do you know where Scar is today?" asked Elmira

"Oh he went out earlier this morning saying he needed to clear his mind about something. Just wedding jitters." answered Crystal

"Oh...I see." said Elmira kind of sadly.

As the two girls talked outside while having some tea Scar suddenly showed up jumping over the hedge into the garden. Both girls jumped up in fear to only see that it was only Scar.

"You moron!" yelled Elmira, "You could have hurt us pulling that stunt!" she exclamied

"Yes, please be more careful brother." said Crystal.

"Sorry Girls." he says as he gets off his white horse. Elmira walks over to him and kisses him and asks "Where have you been all morning?"

"Somewhere hanging out with friends before our wedding." he said

As the last three days pass the day comes. The day the whole kingdom has been waiting for. Elmira was having Crystal help her with the dress and her hair.

"Lovely." said Crystal.

"Thanks." said Elmira

The two girls walked down to the ball room where the wedding was being held. Everyone was waiting for the wedding to begin and everyone was eager to see the bride.

"You ready?" asked Crystal.

"Yes." said Elmira.

The wedding started and everyone was surprised to see that it was Elmira. As she felt their stares as she walked down the isle towards Scar. The two agreed to the wedding terms. That night they both shared their room for the first time. The two had gotten ready for bed and suddenly Scar said something.

"I'm sorry about last night." he said

"It's ok." Elmira said

He turns around and begins to kiss her on the neck and she starts to moan softly. He kisses her down the neck and starts to take her robe off. Surprised at this Elmira couldn't control what Scar was doing to her, she liked it so much. Scar whispered in her ear saying "This is my apology for last night hun."

"Y-you don't need to apologize for last night sweetie." said Elmira.

But it was too late Scar had her pinned on the bed and was kissing her so she wouldn't talk. Elmira tried to get Scar off of her but she was not as strong as Scar and couldn't get him off of her. The next morning Elmira wakes up to find she is still naked from last night, blushing, she goes to her wardrobe and gets a purple silk dress on and goes down to meet up with Scar's sister Crystal.

"How did you sleep last night?" asked Crystal.

"Fine, thanks for asking."replyed Elmira.

"That's good." said Crystal as she smiled.

As the day went on Elmira and Crystal was out in the court yard most of the day playing with the village kids. Then suddenly yet again Scar comes in on his horse almost harming one of the village kids.

"Watch were your fucking going Scar!" shouted his sister Crystal.

"Sorry." he replyed

"Where have you been all day hun? I've missed you." said Elmira

"No where special." replyed Scar.

That night Elmira found out that her and Crystal were going to doing huntsman classes with Scar. Both of the girls were overjoyed to find this out. Elmira finally had a chance to use a bow again. After a few weeks of the classes Elmira had come to notice that she was with child.

She told Crystal before huntsman classes.

" Are you serious?!" exclaimed Crystal.

"Yes, and shhh. Scar might hear you" she whispered to Crystal.

As the day followed the only ones that knew were Crystal and Elmira. They kept this a secret from Scar for the next two days till they were ready to tell him about Elmira being with child.

Hey guys the rest of the story will be posted soon this is Chapter 1 of the story please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

"You have to tell Scar today Elmira, it's been 4 days now we should tell him about it now." said Crystal.

"Okay, let's go tell Scar about this I don't want this to be a secret child and him asking who's it is." chuckled Elmira with a smile.

As the two girls went to go find Scar he was in with the king talking about the kingdom and what to do about him becoming the next king of the kingdom. As the two girl searched for Scar Crystal had noticed that Elmira had sat down on the stone pathway from running so much. Knowing she was with child Crystal really couldn't blame the poor girl. So Crystal helped her up to sit on a bench close by.

"Are you alright Elmira?" Crystal asked

"Yes, I think I will be fine." Elmira gasped

"Are you sure?" Crystal asked

"Yes I think I'll be fine till-"

She was cut off by the sound of footsteps. The two girls looked up in fright and ran to hide in the closest batch of tall bushes they could possibly find. They peeked through the thin branches to see none other than Scar and the king talking.

"Scar I really think you are ready to become the king of the kingdom." the King had said to his son firmly

"Yes I understand Father but...I'm unsure of how Elmira feels about this." sigh Scared.

"I know son but you must talk to her about this tonight or soon." the King replyed.

"Alright, I will father." Scar replyed.

"Oh yes one other thing son before I leave you to your thoughts, is the girl by chance..?" the King asked

"No father she is not with child"Scar replyed with a smile.

As the two were about to leave they heard a branch snap by the near by bushes. Scar and the King pulled out daggers and inched slowly towards the bushes. The two girls saw this and ran and jumped over the hedge to the other side of the garden still running. Scar and the king ran after them.

"Do you think they saw us?!" asked Elmira

"No they didn't!"spat Crystal sarcastic

"They are still after us!"exclaimed Elmira.

Elmira and Crystal kept running and running. Then all of a sudden Elmira tripped and before she fell she turned and landed on her back. Scar and the King were catching up, Elmira got up with the help of Crystal. With Elmira's long silky black whipping as she ran and Crystal's long silky blonde hair whipping the two girls ran so much that finally Elmira fell and couldn't go any farther. Crystal rushed over and helped her up.

"Elmira don't pass out on me please."Crystal panted from running so long.

Elmira had passed out. She woke up hours later to see trees and woods all around her. She looked up to see Crystal cooking some fish she had caught.

"Y-You never told me you could cook and make a fire."Elmira said trying to breathe calmly.

"Well when your kidnapped a lot you learn how to care for yourself."Crystal said with a smile. "Also we lost them. They thought we were some kids trying to cause trouble. How are you feeling?" Crystal stated.

"Much better." Elmira stated as she sat up "I'm not longer able to run cause I am with child which sucks and no more Huntsman classes."Elmira sighed.

The two girls made their way back to the castle with leafs and twigs in their hair. As they made their way back to the castle they were greeted by none other than Scar and the King. The two girls smirked at each other and knew what the other was thinking and walked right by them pretending not to see them. Scar and the king turned around and watched them waiting for them to run. The girls gave another smirk and was off. They ran to Elmira's and Scar's room and locked the door behind them.

"I'm unsure of how to freaking tell him about this!" Elmira yelled.

"Calm down Elmira and please quite down before he hears you without you telling him face-to-face" Crystal whispered.

"Right I'm sorry."Elmira said.

Later that night they all gather and had dinner in the great hall. They were all silent and then suddenly the two girls started smirking and exchanging looks.

"Father it's like they know what the other is saying." Scar whispered.

"Of course son. They are women they understand each other."the King whispered back.

Everyone said their good nights and when Elmira walked past Crystal she whispered

"Tell him when you get to the room Elmira".

"Alright I will Crystal." Elmira snapped silently.

Scar and Elmira made their way to their room after Elmira walked in and went to change Scar went over closed the door and locked it with out Elmira knowing. After getting changed into her night gown and robe she silently fell to the bed to sit down. Scar went and changed and walked in and stood in front of her.

"We have something to talk about before we must go to bed." Scar stated

The sound of his voice was firm and serious, it calmed her and somewhat frightened her a bit.

"What is it we must talk about before we go to sleep dear?"Elmira asked

"About us ruling the kingdom." he stated

"Well I feel and believe that both of us are ready but then at the same time I'm scared about the whole thing." Elmira replyed.

"I agree with you dear." Scar replyed " I shall let my father know tomorrow that we are ready but we have a choice to learn under my father for 2 days if you wish that." stated Scar.

"Let's do that." Elmira said with a smile.

"Oh, is there something you'd like to tell me Elmira?" Scar asked.

Her eyes widen at the question. 'Does he know about me with child or is he stating about earlier when we ran?' she questioned herself.

"What do you mean?" Elmira asked.

"About the two girls running out of the garden earlier." he smirked at her and came closer.

"That was me and Crystal you had frightened us so we took cover in the bushes." she grinned

"Anything else?" he asked looking at her firmly

"I-I'm.." she stuttered

"Are you with child Elmira?" he asked his face soften

"Yes I am." she replyed.

He smiled and came and kissed her pinning her to the bed not allowing her to get up at all.

"S-Scar." Elmire said slightly shocked

She tried to push him off knowing it was useless against Scar cause he was far more stronger then she was. He kept kissing her trailing the kisses down her neck and onto her chest. Elmira's ember eyes shot open when he started to slightly undo her gown. She tried pushing him off again but he wouldn't let her win this battle. "Sca-" she was cut off but him cover her soft pink lips with his massive hand.

"Shhh I'm not going to try anything just relax okay?" Scar whispered.

Elmira nodded and started where he left off and she enjoyed his lips against her neck it was so calming she felt at peace. The next morning Elmira awoke and looked around and her eyes looked over at Scar still sleeping. She heard a quite knock on her door and walked over to open it.

"Morning." Crystal smiled

"Morning, what are you doing up so early Crystal?"Elmira asked.

"Getting you come, we are going to take a morning walk before everyone wakes up and we can't be by ourselves." Crystal stated.

"Alright give me a few minutes and I will be out." Elmira stated .

The two girls walked the castle grounds and got back in before anyone would know that they were gone.

"Morning love."Elmira said as Scar woke up.

"Morning. How long have you been up?" He asked shocked.

"Crystal woke me up and we went for a morning walk so that we could have time by ourselves before we got bothered by others." she replyed.

"Oh, so now I am a bother." he smirked slyly.

Scar walked up behind Elmira and started kissing her neck again. She moaned slightly at the kisses coming and leaving her neck.

"How about we have a few minutes to ourselves before-"

Scar was interrupted with knocks one the door. He walked over to it and before opening it he motioned Elmira to go to change. He opened the door to see his Father standing there.

"Morning father." Scar said in his normal lazy morning voice.

"Morning son. Where is Elmria?" the King asked

"She is changing at the moment, but should be out shortly." Scar replyed.

"I want you both dressed and out in the throne room shortly to talk." the king said and left.

"Was that the king?" Elmira asked coming out dressed in a blue dress.

"Yes he wants us dressed and out in the throne room shortly." Scar replyed

"Alright then. Go get dressed I will wait for you." Elmira smiled

They both went to the throne room before the king. Crystal was there in a dark emerald dress smiling.

"You wished to see us father?" Scar asked.

"Yes have you decided on what to do?" the King asked.

"Yes we have father we have decided to learn under you for 2 days before taking rule over the kingdom." Scar smiled.

The king smiled and looked at Crystal. She smiled back and nodded understanding what that meant.

"Alright here is how we will do this. Elmira you will come with me to assume lessons under me, and Scar you will go with father." Crystal smiled

The two nodded and went their ways, Scar with their father and Elmira with Crystal.

The two learned under them for the past two days finally it was the second night and the lessons were done.

"Father me and Elmira have something to tell you." Scar said smiling.

"And what would that be my son?" the King questioned.

Crystal looked at her and smiled. Elmira returned the smile and smirked at her after that.

"I only found out 2 days ago about this and Crystal knew for six days about it and well Elmira is with child father." Scar said

The King looked up in surprise and looked back and forth between Scar and Elmira .

"Well congratulations my dear." the King said smiling at the two. "We will be keeping a close eye my dear." the king said

Every day after that Elmira was only aloud to take walks , sit in the garden, go into the village with Crystal with her and sometimes go riding the horses with Crystal. Elmira still took her Huntsman classes for awhile but had to stop as it was coming close to the time for her to give birth to her's and Scars child.

"How are you feeling Elmira?" Crystal asked.

"I'm feeling ok." she said through a weak smile.

"Okay it's about time I will be next to you the whole time since Scar isn't aloud in here." Crystal stated

"Alright I'll try not to crash your hand." Elmira joked.

After 3 hours of giving birth Elmira gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Scar walked in to see Elmira holding her in her arms. She looked up to see Scar walking in to see her holing their baby girl in her arms.

"Hey their." Scar said with a smile.

"Hey." Elmira replyed looking up at Scar

"Have you picked a name for her yet?" Scar asked her.

"No I was waiting so that both of us could decide on a name for her." Elmira said with a smile looking down at their daughter.

They had finally chosen a name for her. Her name was Zara. The king was happy to have a grand-daughter and Crystal was happy to have a niece to spend time with during the day. A year had passed and Scar and Elmira were as happy as ever to have a daughter to call their own. Crystal was still only 17 when when Elmira had Zara. A few more years had pasted. Zara was now five Elmira and Crystal had started teaching her how to shoot bows and ride horses. Scar was dealing with the kingdom at the time that a horrible accident had happened.

"Alright now Zara listen to Crystal she is going to show you something." Her mother had replyed.

Zara payed close attention while Crystal showed her how to hit the target every time and gave her tips on how to do this. Zara tried and she missed so many times.

"Mother I can't do this." Zara said running over to her mother.

"Yes you can my dear. If father were out here he could help a lot better than me and Crystal dear but he's busy right now." Elmira replyed

"Give it another go sweetie." Crystal said, "You might get it this time."

"Alright I will try again." Zara replyed with a big smile on her face.

As she pulled back on the string of the bow she aimed it and when she thought she had perfect aim, Zara released the arrow, and as the arrow goes in the direction of the target, it misses and hits a metal shield and bounds off and comes towards Zara before Elmira or Crystal could react, Zara gets hit in the leg and falls to the ground screaming in pain. Elmira and Crystal come running over. Scar comes running out and seen what happened.

"What happened?" Scar asked

"She released her arrow and it missed and hit a shield and rebounded and hit her in the leg." Crystal explained.

"Let's get her inside to get that treated." Scar replyed.

"Alright." said Crystal as she lifted Zara and took her inside.

Scar turned to see Elmira on the ground crying. He helped her up and brought her to their room. Elmira got up to go put Zara to bed when Scar walked through the door locking it.

"Where are you going?" Scar asked her.

"I was going to go put Zara to bed." Elmira replyed.

"No your not Crystal has that handle right now. Me and you need some time together." He said as he kissed her on light pink lips softly.

"Okay." Elmira said finally giving in.

Right after she said that Scar pinned her to the bed and at first just pecked her on the lips but as he progressed the kisses got longer and more tender. She tried to keep him under control but failed.

"S-scar we should really try and keep it under control." Elmira said between kisses.

"I know." Scar said.

As Scar pressed on the kisses lead down her neck he started to undo her night gown down to right below her collar bone and the kisses lead down and he stopped. Elmira looked up to Scar and sat up and hugged him so tightly and she kissed him. It was morning now and Elmira got up and dressed she went into Zara's room to check on here on her.

"Mother why are you in here?" Zara asked confused.

Elmira looked at her daughter and hugged her. Zara was shocked this was the first time she has seen her mother cry.


End file.
